Secrets
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: My first song fic! Song: Secrets by One Republic.  So, its not the one i've been talking about, but this is a reveal fic.  its kinda different.  please give it a try and let me know what you think!


**Hey everyone! So two things; yes this is a reveal fiction, but no it is not the one I had a sudden inspiration for (if you were reading my CATSOC story that I am currently working on). I had to write this, but the title is perfect for both stories. So I'm probably going to try and incorporate this tittle into my upcoming fic somehow. By the way, story is from Merlin's POV. So anywho, please enjoy. **

**The song is 'Secrets' by One Republic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or 'Secrets', I'm just borrowing them for my own selfish deeds. **

**

* * *

**

_I need another story_

Some destiny… "Protect Arthur; make sure he becomes the king he was meant to be." That about sums up the prophecy. I do protect Arthur, and not just because some prophecy said to… no, I do it because he's my friend…because I believe in him, and I have done everything in my power to guide him to this very day; the day he becomes king. He has made it painfully obvious that I have his complete trust… that he trusts me with his life, as do I… but what kind of friend am I to not return that same undying trust?

_Something to get off my chest_

If I trust him so much, I should tell him my greatest secret. He deserves to know about what I can do.

_My life gets kinda boring, Need something that I can confess_

Why do I hesitate? He has already changed so much since I had first met him. He is not the same arrogant, prattish, dollop head of a prince I met all those years ago. If I trust him to the extent that he says he trusts me, then I need to tell him…

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

Then why haven't I done it yet? Am I afraid that he hasn't changed as much as I thought? Or is it the possible consequences of telling him such a secret? I have nightmares about it sometimes… I see the lifeless faces of those who are dearest to me, Arthur included, their blood staining my hands… because it would be my fault if something happened…

_From all the truth that I've said_

I've been honest with him since the beginning… Honest about everything but this.

_Come by it honestly I swear_

So the moment of truth has finally come. I speak to Arthur alone, outside of the castle, away from prying ears. I take a deep shuddering breath, and the truth spills from my lips like a waterfall.

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

"I have used my magic to save you so many times."

_I've been on the brink, so_

"This has been eating away at me… every moment that passed I knew was another moment that would be filled with some kind of lie until you knew the truth."

_Tell me what you want to hear_

"Arthur, I'm… a Warlock."

_Something that were like those years _

"I trust you with my life. No matter what happens, you will always be my closest friend… I hope that things won't change between us… but I know that may just be wishful thinking."

_I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"I have only used my magic to protect those who I care about. It is a part of me, just like the 'Pendragon' name is a part of you."

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

At this point, I don't care if all of Camelot knew about me. All I care about is whether he will accept me or not for what I am; for all these secrets that I am giving him.

_My god_

_Amazing that we got this far_

I can't believe it. I was not expecting that smile to show itself on his face. That smile filled with such warmth and… acceptance.

_It's like were chasing all those stars_

_Whose driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

"You still allow me to stand by your side, like I always have. To think of all the things that we can accomplish together, Camelot will be a better place."

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

When something happens, he lets me help the best way I know how.

_Seen it straight to go_

Words cannot express the gratitude I feel…

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Apparently that wasn't enough for him… he sacked me as his servant… so now, I'm his advisor. He wants my advice, even after everything…

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Thank you Arthur. This means more to me than you could ever imagine." The prat just smiles and gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

This magic is a part of me, and I have no reason to be ashamed of it.

_Got no family I can blame_

My father was the only one in my family who had magic, but now that he's gone it's just me.

_Just don't let me disappear_

"I'll watch your back Arthur, if you watch mine." I need to be reminded that I have a reason to be here."

_Imma tell you everything_

"I'm glad you trust me, because I trust you… with my life and my secret."

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years _

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The nightmares have disappeared, I am no longer haunted by that fear. I feel content, and happy.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

"Arthur…"

_All my secrets away_

"I know that you will always be there to watch my back… Because I know that only the truest of friends would accept me… and my secret."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Honestly it seemed a bit dramatic to me, but its just the way it turned out. I think I listened to the song about 20 times while I wrote this. Please please please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I will begin work on my original 'reveal' fiction. So stay tuned!**

**Cooking-ninja**


End file.
